The Dark Realm
by Jen 230
Summary: In the magical land of Suala, there lives an group of assasins that take over the lives of others. The Oracle insists to elect another generation of guardians, that are destined to protect the innocent changing another set of five girls once again.
1. Pacific Northwest

**A/N:** Hey! Just so you don't get confused this is in the future, year of 2036, so to speak, if Cornelia was about 13 years old in 2006 she is 33 years old in my story. And to those who want to know what's happening right away, Cornelia has a daughter that becomes one of the new guardians. And she isn't happy about that.

**D/C:** I'm pretty certain that I will never own WITCH and I never did. There should be a third season and oh, this is based on the comics. So Cornelia isn't in love with Caleb. Hah, I'm evil!

Anyway, this is dedicated to people who are spoilers, the name of the newest guardians are (SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW YET!) Crystal, Heather, Alexa, Selina and Ella. Together they are CHASE!

* * *

**Chapter 1 — Pacific Northwest**

God, I'm going to be frank about this, but school really does suck sometimes. But at least the first part of the day had gone especially smoothly for me, although I was kind of exhausted considering the fact that I'd woken up earlier this morning so I could go to school without being late.

High school wasn't much different than middle school, apart from the fact that high schools are a lot bigger and the work was a little harder. Except that, there wasn't really a major difference. Anyway, I was sitting on my chair second period which seemed the longest minute in my entire lifetime. God, that's how impatient I am. And from the looks of my peer's faces, I'm guessing they're feeling the same thing.

The room I was currently in was kind of huge, bigger than my homeroom class. Apparently, the teacher decided to put six groups that were consisted of five people. While I slumped lower in my desk, and spotted a young woman who was about between the ages of twenty five and thirty, she had her frizzy hair tied into a ponytail.

When the bell rang, the plump, red haired woman walked towards the blackboard and plastering yet, one of her big grins (and I kid you not, I've never seen anyone who could grin so wide without straining any of their facial muscles) and said something like. "Hello class, and welcome to Art!"

Yup, that was one of the classes (which I despised greatly) that I was stuck in, and I wasn't even interesting in art. Yet, I was stuck in the class learning how to _draw_. Can you believe my luck? Not even I would even think that my luck was that bad and well, here I am, and I might as well make the best of it.

So, really, I mean even though I may not be the best artist around but, did I really need to take this class? I wanted to take something PE (which apparently stood for Physical Education) or history. So really, I mean like, why would I need to take this class, it's not like I was going to learn anything from it.

"Oh, well, looks like I forgotten to introduce myself." The plump woman asked, I noticed her nose was slightly upturned which kind of looks piggish if you're fat, which she slightly is. "My name is Ms. Delaney and I would be your teacher until the end of the year."

"Ms. Delaney? Oh, you've got to be kidding me." A rather tall girl, with an explosion of brown curls that went down her shoulder grumbled, I wondered what her problem is. Anyway, the fa— I mean, Ms. Delaney of course, said that we were going to draw a self portrait of ourselves and get to know each other.

_Self—portrait?_ I don't even know how to draw a tree for crying out loud! And the fa— I mean, Ms. Delaney, of course (I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I really need to stop doing that, it's becoming a bad habit). And she expects us to draw ourselves? God, this is one of the reasons I hate art.

"Anyway, since it's the first week of school, I may mispronounce your names, so correct me if I do." And with that, she thrust her hand on her desk and grabbed a folder which I assumed was the attendance folder. "Amanda Bruhilda?

A tall girl with shoulder length curly hair sat up straight before saying a feeble. "Um, here."

Name after name, Mrs. Delaney pronunciation got even worse than the last name she called.

"Angela Forest?"

The way she said my last name almost made me snort, I mean like, I'm pretty certain of the fact that my name isn't really that difficult to pronounce. I didn't want to be my rude so I kindly smiled and replied, "Present and hello."

Ms. Delaney called name after name, which took probably most of the period because it was the longest time in my life. So, of course, I slightly dozed of. That's how boring the beginning of the class went, I mean can you blame me if the teacher took practically forever? "Chelsea Minerva?"

"Here," the really tall brunette girl I mentioned earlier raised her hand, as everyone turned around to watch her, and I could sense that she loved all the attention she was getting. "Oh, and by the way, my name is actually _Kelsey_. You'd figure that out if you looked closely in the attendance folder."

I expected Ms. Delaney to lose it or something and tell her to go to the office like most teachers would do but to my surprise, she actually kept her cool. She gave the blond girl who happened to be named Kelsey, a fake smile that indicated the fact that she didn't like Kelsey very much.

After the roll call (finally!) we were put into groups, and guess what? I ended up being the Miss High and Mighty and a really shy girl. And I almost forgot the dude who was wearing the basketball jersey who was really intrigued into the book he was totally into. Oh, and two other guys as well.

Miss High and Mighty as you can tell, was the Kelsey girl. Anyway, she kicked off the conversation by telling us that she recently joined the freshman cheerleading team and a bunch of all the crap. God, did I mention that I hate cheerleaders? In my belief, I think that cheerleaders are a bunch of fake blond bimbos that jump up in joy every time they succeed the split.

But then again, I'm a jock not a cheerleader so that didn't matter to me much.

After that, everyone went suddenly quiet. The dude who was totally intrigued into his book didn't realize everyone was starring at him until everyone was quite. Then he said, "I'm Joel Knight, and I… uh, I like to read books." After that, he decided that it was enough and went back to reading.

The next person to talk was some girl with dark skin and curly black hair that went down her back in fierce waves. She said her name was Akua Perry and she had recently joined the dance team. "Okay, enough about me," Akua said and pointed to the girl with curliest red hair I've ever seen.

"Well, okay then." The girl said and I have to admit, despite the orange mess on her head, she looked quite attractive. At first, I thought she had blue eyes but they were actually hazel. Her hair wasn't all that bad she looked slightly shorter than me compared to my athletic built body. Her fingers were graceful as if she spent her time playing the flute. Anyways, she had a pale complexion to my tanned body and I had to admit, she looked really pretty.

She wore a light pink blouse and a blue skirt that stopped just right above her knee. She had worn a small brown handbag slumped on her shoulders and worn a bright blue headband on reddish hair. She wore black ankle boots and had a bunch of neon bracelets each of her wrists.

"My name is Eleanor Gavener but drop the Eleanor and call me Ella if you will." The girl with the brown handbag started off, she had this timid soft voice. "I'm sort of new to the country, and of course, to this school. I'm not sure how this place works here but bear with me, alright?"

I raised my eyes, so the new girl was called Eleanor Gavener. Interesting, I wondered why that named was vaguely familiar. "So if you're new to this country, where are you from?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound rude.

"Oh, I used to live in Siena, Italy. Before that, I lived in Ireland, where I was originally from. After some time, my mother moved us to Australia. I guess you can say that my mother liked to travel a lot." And with that, she clammed her mouth shut. She didn't like to be in the center of the stage, huh? Well, that was find by me. Then she said, "So, what your name?"

"Pretty much bored of this class already." I said, rolling my eyes as though that was obvious. I flashed a grin and returned it by beaming in an aura of a smile. "I'm Angelina Forest, but bear with me, only my grandmother calls me that. Everyone else calls me Angela."

"That's such a nice name, Angelica." Ella said, resting her chin her hand.

"Thanks." I said dryly. "My parents thought so too. My mother named me after my grandfather that passed away when I was born, Angelus. Of course, my mother decided to name me Angelina for some whacked out reason but only my grandmother calls me that, you know? I sort of remind her of my grandfather, with my red hair and all."

Ella smiled. "Well, that would have been awkward if your mother named you Angelus. Wouldn't it?"

We both laughed at this joke which caused everyone else in our group to stare at us like we were a bunch of lunatics. Oh, well. Joel Knight was all, "Um, is there something really funny that I don't know about?" And then Ella and I started laughing all over again, and then that snooty Kelsey girl said something under her breath.

After the laughed died, Ella was all, "Do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah." I replied, casually. Ella asked, "Are they younger?"

"No, older. Actually I have two brothers." Ella opened her mouth but I beat her to it, then I said. "And yes, they do both go to this school. Xavier, who is by the way the eldest in my familiar, just started twelfth grade. Then my second oldest brother is a sophomore."

"That's so cool." Ella said with smile. Not to be mean or anything, but doesn't she ever stop smiling like that? "I'm the only child in my family, so I really don't have siblings although I think it would be really cool having a sister or an older brother."

"Yeah, sometimes but they can be such a—"

And, oh my god, that's when the bell rung.

Oh, god it was the most obnoxious sound I've ever heard in my entire life, so when I heard it, I cringed in my seat including a couple of people in my class. Back at my old school, the bell was softer but definitely loud enough for everyone to hear. This one was a bit quieter, I knew I would have trouble hearing it the next time I heard it.

—

Anyway, I was definitely glad that second period had ended. I practically jumped from my seat and grabbed my binder heading towards the doorway. Even though the bell sounded a little obnoxious it was music to my ears, if you know what I mean. I saw Ella tentatively walk out of the classroom her expression kind of looked gloomy.

I slowed down a bit, waiting for Ella to pick up the pace so I could casually kick off a conversation. "Hey." I said, pulling her aside plastering a smile on my face. "What class do you have next, maybe we'll in together some of our classes."

"I have Mr. Strathrorn for Honors." Ella said, and then she turned to me. "And, you?"

"Oh, I had him first period. Just don't be late for class he had a fit when some girl came three minutes late. I have Spanish with Ms. Taylor for third." I made a mention note earlier that I definitely didn't want to mess with a kind of teacher, since our classes were facing each other we walked together for the rest of the way.

I made some lame joke of how my old school was perfectly boring. Things were going smoothly, that is, until someone bumped into us. Before looking at the person, I kindly asked, even though it wasn't even my fault, "Oh, are you okay?"

"Like do us a favor? Watch your step, freak." She exchanged a malicious smile, showing her perfect gleaming teeth. She was a tall pale, blonde with sapphire eyes. I'm no fashion diva, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had a Nanette Lepore blazer matching perfectly with black jeans.

And you should've seen my expression, I was all, oh-no-you-did-not-just-say-that-to-my-face.

"Seriously, unless you're suffering a severe case of amnesia or your seriously clumsy you would know that it was your fault," I said, I sensed that my temper was quickly rising. "Why don't you do us all a favor? Watch where your going before you sent some poor bystander to the emergency."

The blonde girl rolled eyes in disgust as some other girl with brown hair said. "Do you even know who she is, you big redheaded loser."

Oh no she did not try to mess with me.

But, she was going to pay for it.

"Like your any better." I said, realizing that it was the some brunette from earlier. "Have you checked the mirror lately? Why don't you brush that cow nest you call hair before you come butting in other people's affairs."

Ella, on the other hand, looked positively horrified. The blond girl didn't realize this and planting her perfectly polished nails on her hips and said. "You were so rude for crashing into me and you were even more impolite for insulting other people you don't even know. Apologize, now."

Either this chick was joking or she was for real. "Like I said, I apologized. But after what you said? I take that back."

The second bell had rung, which indicated the fact that if all students didn't attend to there classes in three minutes, they were going to suffer the consequences later in the future.

Like I cared, and one of two friends, but this time it was some faux blondie with piercing green eyes tapped lightly on the other blond girl's shoulder. "Uh, Selina? The second bell has rung, and I'm, err, not really forward into looking for detention."

"Go without me, Sydney." The girl, the very same girl, who happened to be called Selina said. "I'm about to wrap this up."

"So, your not mad at us right?" The other girl, faux blond, asked. Honestly, her face showed genuine concern. I would pity anybody who had to put up with this obnoxious behavior every single day. But then again, if she was willingly to follow the Selina girl, it wasn't as if I didn't care. But, to hell with that.

"Oh, no. Of course not, Sydney. It's this girl I'm dealing with. Obviously she has no manners." Selina said, her nostrils flaring and what she meant by this girl was obviously me. The girl called Sydney nodded and the rest of the entourage walked away.

And then Ella asked me if it were okay that she went to class, I nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to wait for me. You're obviously a part of this, so you're free to go without me." Ella gave me a concerned smile, and walked away.

"Wait, Ella." And then the red haired girl stopped, confused. "You know what? I don't have to waste my time dealing with her. Let's go, the girl obviously has no shame whatsoever." And with that, me and Ella walked away as the Selina girl was still sneering behind me as if she won the argument.

She might have won the argument this time, but the next time we meet…

Believe me, I was going to be ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I know this chapter may seem a bit long (not really) and short (well, that's what I think). Anyway, thanks for reading it. Fortunately, Selina is a fictional character but their are a lot of people in the real world that are just as equally snobby as her. Which is sad, really. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It may come in later next week, only if you people review my story. Honestly, it's not that hard, you just press the green button below.

Jenny


	2. Not so Healthy

**A/N: **Okay, here comes the second chapter! Just so you don't get confused this chapter is in another perspective, as in, one of the guardian's perspective, if you aren't a fan of spoilers and didn't read my spoiler note well, then you're just going to find out which guardian's perspective it is.

**D/C: **As you know, I don't own WITCH and especially other WITCH fans for that matter. I will not repeat this again, I don't own WITCH because if I did, then well, let's just say that I don't want to get risked sued, let's play by the law, why don't we?

* * *

**Chapter 2 — Not as Healthy**

There was only one period left until lunch. My next class turned out to be a few doors down the hallway from my second. I'm not much of a math whiz, but if I calculated correctly, I had run all the way across the school to go to my locker, then quickly walk towards my first period, which thus apparently, was all the way down stairs at the end of the school. Then, after first period ended I had to walk all the way to my locker and run to second period.

Oh god, by the time it was lunch I was going to be tired, after lunch I had PE which totally sucked because I would be tired by then. After second period ended, Serena rushed to my side after I came out of science class. "We have history, Heather with Miss Glosser, just do the homework and don't get on her bad side, though."

Great, now I had to do work. Not that I was lazy person or anything, but I was tired to the bone from walking back and forth to the end of the school and front like I was some kind of tennis match. Anyway, good thing that I didn't have to walk all the way to the end of the school.

After parting ways with Serena, after what she told me, I guessed the class was going to be extremely boring (enough that I brought a novel with me just in case) by some old wrinkly dude teaching us. Oops, I forgot that the teacher was a female. My bad.

When we reached the class, the classroom was partially full. An older woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties stood in the classroom, her long silky black hair was in braids and their were dark red streaks with each twist, she wore a long flowered skirt and her were dark blue.

And boy, was I off. Maybe I maybe I wasn't your average psychic after all.

When the teacher saw us she said, "Alright, so you must be the rest of the students." And then the last bell rung. "Take a seat. As you can see, my name is Miss Glosser and I will be teaching you history for the rest of the year, of course—"

The woman called Miss Glosser was interrupted when a loud voice. I knew that voice anywhere, it was so loud that and that what it made impossible forget. It was Selina Rosen, there are lots of things about Selina that you should know about.

Like if she doesn't like you, you are definitely screwed.

Anyway, one of the important things you should know about her that if you don't dress with the right clothes, and shoes including hair then you wave you're chances of Selina ever liking you as a friend even though she is surrounding by millions of her fans (as in her entourage) everyday but that is so like not the point.

As for me? It didn't take long for Selina liking me for who I was. I, for one am one major fashionista. My step mother was worked for some makeup company. I asked her a couple of fashion tips, and of course, it took some effort and time and _wallah!_ That's how Selina became good friends.

Anyway, Selina was standing by the doorway talking to some jock dude which happened to be her boyfriend when the Glosser went all stern and said, "Excuse me you two." Glosser said, in her scary voice. "I'm teaching a class, either leave or come in and sit in your seats."

"Yes, of course." The jock, who I recognized because he hung with Selina, was Josh Sumpter, and he dazzled the teacher with his perfect smile. "We're sorry we interrupted your class, we were just so excited in seeing each other we didn't know class started all ready."

Yeah right, but the teacher stern look faded a bit and then said, "Well, I can understand that. But don't let that happen again, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I will be doing the attendance and if I say your name wrong, correct me if I do."

Selina sat in the empty seat next to me, as for Josh, he sat right beside her. Selina saw me and she smiled showing her perfect teeth, "Heather Sommerfeld, finally it's nice to find at least someone I know in this class other than Josh." I flashed a grateful smile, as the teacher said called each name out, without making a mistake once.

"Selina Rosen?"

Selina head perked up from her seat, she said in her melodic bored voice, "Here."

My own head shot up in the air when I heard my name, "Heather Sommerfeld?"

"Present, ma'am." I said, using my loud booming voice that was loud enough for the teacher to hear. She nodded and proceeded with the next name.

After she was done calling out each and every name. She started her lesson by talking about the Greeks. You know, Greek heroes like Achilles and Theseus and stuff like that. I'd like to know how hard it was to study about a bunch of idiots that worshiped gods and stuff.

So, I dozed off.

Well sort of, anyway until my idiot of a friend Serena pelted me with a piece of crumpled paper. Her aim was deadly, she hit in the ear which surprised the freaking hell out of me and I nearly jumped in my seat. I opened to see the note which was written in script.

_Idiot. Are you trying to get caught by Glosser?_ _Anyway, what are your plans for after school?_ Serena's note had said, her writing was written in curly feminine script compared to my messy writing.

**Well, I have to go to the dance studio**_**.**_

I wrote, after quickly checking if the teacher was watching us, I tossed my note. It seems apparently that Miss Glosser was too engrossed in her lesson to even check if we were passing notes, the idiot she is.

**I take it that you're free after school?**

_Well, not quite. I'm suppose to attend for a quick soccer meeting Coach Salvatore excepts my presence, because of course, after all I am one of the team's stars. After, I have Geo homework._

It seemed apparently that Serena's teacher was an idiot to give out homework on the first week. Oh, well. It looks like both of us are busy.

_How about Thursday?_

**Well, Thursday looks fine to me. I'll just have to ask M—**

And of course, I didn't get to finish my sentence because that's when we got caught. And I thought that Glosser was the idiot.

But I later I found out it was the girl beside me who saw us passing notes and thought it was a brilliant idea to tell the teacher on us, I remembered her name, I think it was something stupid like Olivia. Anyway, Glosser went right up to my desk and surprised the living day lights by smacking hand right on my desk.

"Miss Sommerfeld." Oh god, now she was start addressing us by 'Miss', can my day can get any worse? "I know it is the first week of school, however let me make it aware of the fact that I take absolute zero tolerance for passing notes and talking in class. But after all, it is the first week of school."

But, oh no, she was not done talking yet. "So I'll let this go, but if I ever catch you next time. You'd be looking forward to detention after school."

And of course, Serena and I didn't pass anymore notes for the rest of the period. Needless to say, I was pretty overjoyed when the second bell rung.

—

After the second bell rung, which I must repeat myself I was pretty overjoyed, I bolted — _no_, I practically flew out of the classroom. That's how glad I was! It turns out after all I wasn't going to like Glosser. Anyway, that was so not the point. Fortunately, Serena and I had lunch together.

"Hey, I feel like someone's missing. Wait, where's Lana?" Serena asked.

"Right, here girls!" A voice pique that belonged to a certain brunette.

"You? I could never." I whirled around to see my one of my best friends in the entire world standing before us. She was a brunette as I mentioned, this summer she'd trimmed her shoulder length brown hair into a pixie-cut. As usual, her blue eyes shone with light and excitement as usual. "God, I missed you so much!"

Lana was quite short, today she'd worn a pair of converse and a white tee that had written Viva la Cure in bold print. She'd also tossed on a pair of black jeans and a snowflake necklace that Serena and I gave her for her birthday that was a couple weeks ago from now.

"I missed you too, Serena while you were busy visiting your folks." Lana said. "And of course, Heather who was too busy at Florida tanning."

"Of course, I missed you Lana! Also I met a heck load of cute surfers." I said, I knew she was teasing, as I quickly launched my summer tale. It was a good thing that my cousin Perin lived in Florida. I mean, how else was I able to convince my mother to take us to the southern states this summer?

After I finished telling my summer tale, Lana asked. "So did you get any phone numbers?"

I grumbled. "Ugh sadly no! Most of them we like taken."

"So I take it that you still like a certain person with the names Jordan Landers?" Lana teased, sometimes I really did hate her…

I mean as well explain, Jordan Landers was my best friend a doubt the most handsome boy I've met. He tall with a built figure, which of course landed him in the freshman football team. His dark eyes always shone with excitement of some kind, I was never too sure.

Oh, and did I not forget to add that I had the biggest crush on him.

It was a long time ago when I had my crush on him, anyway I didn't care. I've always wanted to date him, except I didn't have the courage to ask him. I was also worried that it might ruin our friendship between Lana, Jordan, Serena, Ken and I had. I kept my crush a secret except the fact that Lana somehow managed to find out that I had the biggest crush on him than I did on other guys. Lana had told Serena by then, but they promised they wouldn't tell Jordan. How awkward would it have been if Jordan have known all this time. I just hoped he didn't even though I secretly wanted him to confess his love for me, if he liked me, for that matter.

"Come on, let's head for lunch." Lana said, as Serena, she and I hooked arms walking through the halls of Pacific Northwest.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was quick! I must inform you that I am quick writer since I learned how to type, when I was like, seven. Anyway, this is Heather's perspective as you can see. As I said, I am a quick typer and might as well finish the fourth chapter later next week. LOL, that's how fast I can type.

Love you all,

Jenny


	3. Cheerleader

**A/N: **Okay, so, most of you might get confused who's perspective is whose, so I might as well write who's talking each chapter so none of you get Selina confused with Alexa or Heather confused with Ella or Lana confused with Serena... you get the idea.

**D/C:** **I DO NOT OWN THE WITCH SERIES!** God, shall I spell that out for you? I even wrote in the biggest font possible.

I bet we all know whose perspective this is. The one and only Selina Rosen the Cheerleader.

And by the way, this is a day from now from the last chapter. So don't go thinking by the end of the chapter, 'man, this author is really confusing' and yeah...

That's pretty much it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 — Cheerleader**

After parting ways with my dear old friend Kelsey, who happened to be in sixth period class which was where I was heading. It was some dumb old wrinkly lady with the name Mrs. Fuchs or something stupid like that, I'm not so sure. Does it look like I keep track of every teacher I have each day.

No, so why did I have to go to school when I know I'm going to be bored to death by the end of the period.

Honestly, high school really does suck. But on the bad side, four out of the two classes were math and science.

But on the contrary, I have four classes either two of my best friends Kelsey Minerva and Sydney Braverman.

I mean, who in the right mind would be so excited with science and math? Not to mention that they were my weakest subjects. And to make the matters worse, I had math and science both three times per week. Now, who's laughing now? Did I not forget to mention that science and math were my weakest subjects?

Luckily, out of the four classes we were together, Syd and Kels were in together in fifth period. And even better, the subject was Art. Now, you probably are all wondering why the hell a popular cheerleader, such as I, would be so excited with Art.

Anyway, I wasn't just popular, cheerleader and came from a wealthy family. I was also a great artist and pianist.

Gasp. Now there's a shocker.

One of my best friends was Kelsey Angelica Minerva, but I called her Kels because I was too lazy to call her Kelsey. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about my height that would be considered pretty tall for my age. She was thin and pale, and her body was graceful as a cat I shall say.

As for Sydney, she had waist length blond hair and bright green eyes that always shone with amusement of some kind, about her life or her friends I was never so sure. She put her hair in a high ponytail which came out in a cascade of golden curls. Her bangs were on the side, so they well, stayed on the side. She looked pretty awesome as usual.

"And he also said hello! Can you believe it? Do you think that means that he likes me," Sydney said, her eyes lit up with amusement… which wasn't much of a surprise. "I could just melt when I look deep inside his deep blue eyes. God, are you listening, Selina? Steven said hi to me today! Do you think he likes me?"

"Would you shut it up with all the crap about Steven," Kelsey snickered. Ah, I might as well explain. Steven Desmond was the hottest boy in the entire universe, in Sydney's opinion of course. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. And just like my boyfriend, Josh, he too had a built figure that landed him in the freshman football team.

"Not to burst your bubble but I hear he's currently dating this other cheerleader, I think her name was Dee or something stupid like that. What was it again, Kels?" I turned to my other best friend.

"Daysha or perhaps Shiloh or something stupid like that**—**"

"Hell no, I bet it was Cornie Carnielynn**—**"

"No, it was Kiandra Marissa**—**"

"Steven is dating another girl?" Sydney pouted. "How come I never knew about this,"

I only responded with a roll of my eyes. "God, where were you all this time? I thought you know that by now, since you're all obsessed with him and all."

But, then Sydney only denied it. "No! I like him and all, but I'm not obsessed."

"Then who's the one who keeps talking about**—**"

"Hello, everyone!" I was interrupted when some dumb blond lady came in. She was just as old and wrinkly as I predicted. She plastered a grin as if this was the best thing that happened to her dull old life. Come to think of it, it probably was. "My name is Mrs. Fuchs and I'm your health teacher!"

Hey, at least I got her name right.

"Oh, god. Isn't she suppose to be like, retired considering her age?" I started, trying to change the subject. Truth be told, I was a little sick of hearing how brilliant Steven was and how perfectly he was built. "I can't believe she's our Health teacher."

Kels seemed to catch my idea. "Fuchs. Wasn't that supposed to be the last name of a guy who was in the military?"

"Maybe she is married to some ex-officer in the military." I snickered.

"Humph," Sydney said, as she smothered her hair. "I wonder whoever this Daysha , whatever her name is. I'm going to make sure that I always get whatever I want."

"Oh, boy." Kelsey grumbled. "Here we go again!"

I tilted my head to the left to and whispered. "Doesn't she ever think about anything other than Steven?"

Kels snorted. "I don't think so.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Fuchs said. "Let's settle down, now shall we?"

Kels just snorted once more. "Spare me the corny details,"

"True."

God that is why I love Kels. The girl can always make me laugh, even if we happen to be stuck in Health for sixth period and it was a possibility the teacher had the same last name as some military dude.

"Okay," The teacher grinned, completely oblivious to the chatter between the three of us. And I wanted it to stay that way. "As I go through the roll call, you will stand up and say a couple things about yourself so the next time we meet, you will have a good idea of what each person hobbies are."

"Like real we care," I snorted, "Does it look like we care, Syd."

"Nope, and neither do I." Sydney said. "I bet you that**—**"

Somewhere behind someone had said "Be quiet, I'm trying to learn!" Kelsey, Sydney and I exchanged surprised glances. Mrs. Fuchs started the roll call and scanned the top of her list. "Lynette Arman!" The Lynette girl stood up and quickly told us a brief story about her life. Like we gave a god dammit. After that, Lynette sat down.

Somewhere behind someone had said "Be quiet, I'm trying to learn!" Kelsey, Sydney and I exchanged surprised glances. Mrs. Fuchs started the roll call and scanned the top of her list, she squinted a couple of times before saying. "Amanda Bruhilda!"

Kelsey's narrowed as the Amanda girl stood up her exchanging annoyed glances with us. "Why does the name sound so familiar,"

"Huh," I asked, confused. Kelsey knew this girl? Why on Earth would Kelsey hang out with**—**

"Oh she was some loser in my Art class, I wondered what a nerd like her would be doing in Art class." Kelsey snorted.

Thank god.

But okay seriously, but Bruhilda? With that kind of name, it reminded be one of those big boned German woman skiing down the slopes of Alps.

And boy, and was I going to get one heck of a nightmare tonight.

"I bet you fifty bucks she was the one who told us to shut up with that look on her face." Sydney snickered, and while the Amanda girl was telling us how dull her boring life was, yet the teacher was still oblivious to our chatter. I knew that I wouldn't have any problems talking in class.

"Her last name reminds me of those**—**" Kelsey started but she was interrupted as the teacher said the next name after the Bruhilda girl sat down who was still glaring at us with her big huge green eyes.

"Sydney Braverman?" The teacher said, her eyes darting towards each and every one of us.

"Here!" Sydney chirped in feigning enthusiasm as she raised her hand lazily.

"Stand up, child, what a beautiful name you have." The teacher, Mrs. Fuchs complimented. Sydney gave her one of her unique fake smiles before she stood up, with her shoulders back and plastering another confident smile.

"Well, my name is Sydney Moon Braverman, but all my friends call me Syd. I've recently joined the cheerleading team, and I'm looking forward for joining the swim team as well. And of course, I'm into playing the flute." Sydney feigned yet another fake smile before sitting down in her respective seat.

After Sydney finished her little intro, Mrs. Fuchs called out name after name which seemed like forever, which was in my opinion excluding the people who actually wanted to learn until I slightly tuned out. I mean like, if she wasn't going to call my name. Why should I care? It not like I gave a damn about this class**—**

"Selina Rosen?"

"Here." I said in my most melodic voice

"Stand up, child and tell us a bit about yourself." Mrs. Fuchs said, titling her glasses on the bridge of her noise a bit as I stood up until all eyes were on me.

And I've got to tell you, I loved all the attention I was getting. Who wouldn't?

"My name is Selina Catherine Rosen, and surprisingly enough everyone else calls me Selina." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Just like Kelsey and Sydney, I've also joined the freshman cheerleading team. I'm also into painting and drawing. I play tennis sometimes in my court."

Mrs. Fudge or Fuchs whatever her name was smiled at it, and then she went on with the next name until she called the last name. I predicted that there were at least more than thirty students in the class and she had managed to put six groups of five without singling out one desk.

Not bad.

Anyway Mrs. Fuchs started giving us a bunch of work sheets we'd have to complete for the next day, because she insisted that she wanted to see where everyone had difficulty with.

Seriously, I am one lazy person. I do all my homework two periods before it's due partially because I don't have the damn time to do it since I'm always busy and mostly because I'm too lazy to do it in class.

I even finish my projects nights before it's due and I cram for tests period before I have them. And the hilarious part of it is I get perfect in all of them.

Even in math, my worst subject in the entire universe. Most of the time, my mother doesn't even know half the time what's happening

And, don't forget science.

—

The rest of the class was insanely boring, I mean like come on, did you actually think that I was going to pay attention to a dumb old lady who was speaking something about god knows what?

To be honest, the rest of the class was insanely boring I almost drifted off to sleep. I mean like, come on, did you actually think a person like me was actually going to listen to a dumb old lady who happened to be our Health teacher (oh, scar me for life) and at the same time talking about god knows what?

No.

I didn't think so.

Good thing that Shaira just texted me.

And, what did I do, you say? I whipped up my new hot pink phone and put it on silent. Did you think I wanted to get caught? Mrs. Fuchs was still too engrossed in her lesson to even notice that I was texting in class, which is highly disrespectful in Fuchs belief. I glanced at my phone and it said.

_Didn't Krista or Anna tell you?_

Say what, rewind please. Krista or Anna tell me what? Questions were swarming around my brain now, I questioned myself has something happened? When I didn't find the possible answers I had quickly typed, **No**, still wondering what the heck Shaira was talking about. **What are you talking about, anyway? **I texted back waiting patiently, although it wasn't hard.

Because it didn't take Shaira long to text back.

_Well… something has gone bad. Really bad._

My stomach lurched, I hadn't expected this. Well, I might as well as explain. Shaira Anderson was my best friend, we used to joke around and we were the most popular girl at my school Lincoln, I mean, my ex-school. My mother had decided to move from Lincoln to New York the idiot she is. Shaira has always kept me up to date what was usually happening back at my old school.

My hands were flying over the numbers on my phone. My text had said, _What? What has happened, tell me!!_

Shaira texted back as my phone had vibrated loudly, just as loud enough for Mrs. Fuchs to hear. I glanced at the blackboard, where she was discussing something I could care less and she was completely oblivious about the fact that Shaira was texting me. If she had to go through all that trouble texting me in the middle of class, something definitely bad has come up.

**Well, Lara's back. And she wants to take over the school all over again.**

My nostrils flared, how dare that low life even think of such a thing? Lara Ardeche was number one in my lists of enemies. And believe me, the girl was all about being vicious. But not as vicious as I could get if she didn't lay her petty claws off my school. Just a year ago, Shaira, Anna, Krista and a bunch of my other old friends had toppled Lincoln's most popular girl, which was Lara Ardeche and her petty entourage and after I was _the _most popular girl after that. Lara had left the school of course, but now she was back, and she was so going to pay for it. Nobody had dared to challenge me after that little incident a year ago, and that was not going to change.

_What does that slut want? I've already told her to back off… looks like she didn't get the message. And she was going to pay for it._

**Definitely! You are so going to visit us in the holidays. Aren't you? **Shaira texted, I could almost imagine that puppy dog face on her.

_Of course! You're the best friends any person could ever ask_, I smiled for the first time Shaira mentioned that Lara was back.

And the bitch was so going down.

I quickly texted Shaira a nice good-bye and closed my cell and put it in my pocket, Lara was turning into a real problem. I mean, why did she bother coming back when she knew that I was going to hunt her down? I was going to call Shaira back, later on, so we can finish our chat. Meanwhile, my attention should be really focused on whatever Mrs. Fuchs was discussing.

You knew that I wasn't going to say that weren't you? Because anytime soon, she was bound to catch me.

Great, just great.

And then the bell rung, it was this really obnoxious sound and it was really getting on my nerves. But whatever, I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my locker that (thank the fates) it was close by. I grabbed my stuff for whatever I needed for the next period. Kelsey walked up to me and asked, "Hey, you okay? You seemed distracted."

Understatement of the year, much?

"Oh, nothing much." I said, lying through my teeth. "I'm heading over towards my next class, see you later, okay?"

Kelsey didn't seemed totally convinced but then said. "Okay, whatever. Sydney said that we have cheerleading after school. Don't forget, okay?"

Great, more classes to attend to. And it wasn't even the end of the day yet.

—

Yawning, I walked into my house, definitely ready to bring an end to the first day of high school. High school really does intend to suck. Not the beginning of course, seeing my boyfriend was definitely high on my priority list this morning. Not seeing my boyfriend for weeks has made me anxious these days before school started.

I walked into the kitchen, I was completely starving considering that I hadn't barely ate my lunch because partially I wasn't hungry then, I expected my mother to cook the food. Yeah, but the problem was…

That the food was no where to be found.

"Hey, mom, so are you cooking tonight," I asked, sounding tired.

My mother looked from the newspaper, and gave me one of those looks like she didn't give a damn what I wanted. And then she said in this snotty tone, "If you're so hungry go make it yourself, I didn't raise you all these years to be lazy. I swear you sound like you haven't eaten all day? Didn't you eat the lunch I packed for you this morning?"

Actually, I forgot.

Did you actually think I was going to say that out loud.

But, seriously, my mother can be such an uber bitch sometimes…

And then you're all probably thinking, that girl is sure rude calling her mother an uber bitch when she raised her and a bunch of all that crap? Well, you know my mother doesn't give a damn about her own child, and her only child I must add, so if she doesn't care about her only child, do you think she actually cares what I think?

No. And believe me, two can play that game.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you all finally got to see how things looked like in Selina's perspective. Do you all think Selina's still a major bitch with no life? I mean, she can be mean sometimes but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. I got the name Kiandra Marissa and Cornie Carnielynn from my sister. She's a weird magnet I swear. Anyway, heads up. Here's a spoiler, well not much of a spoiler but anyway the next person's perspective is Crystal. She's also related to a certain former fire guardian. Can we all guess who that it?

Oh, and while your at it. Don't forget to review.


	4. Friends Forever

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know you probably are shocked that I'm already on my fourth chapter and a week has barely passed. I bet by the time it's December the third I'd have my sixth chapter up. Anyway, the real action starts somewhere between chapters eight to twelve. Anyway, I don't see many reviews lately. Anyway, don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.

**Recent Changes:** Also, I've changed Alexandra Chandler's name to Angela Frost. And Beverly Hills High to Pacific Northwest High. And, last but not least, (hopefully!) I've changed New York to San Francisco. The year is currently 2030 and which means there are alot of changes like, Heatherfield is no longer a small town etc etc.... whatever, you get the idea.

**D/C: **I'm not going to even bother…

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Forever Friends**

The day had gone just as efficiently as I planned it would have been, and you know what? What made it even more better was that I hooked arms with my two best friends since kindergarten (and the entire world for that matter) walking towards the science classroom, which happened to be our sixth period there.

After we entered the classroom, I was hit by this aroma that you would have found when you go into those science labs, or something like that. The class was pretty big compared to my last class. The teacher, who had ash blond hair and hazel eyes, stood in front of the blackboard, with this expression that came across a scowl and err, a smile.

Kayla Madison, who happened to be one of my two best friends, had a pale complexion and black hair and hazel eyes. She had recently joined the freshman soccer team (it was an all girls soccer team by the way). She about the average height and she was a pretty intense when she's game…

Candace Mendoza was my other best friend. She had shoulder length and layered brown hair and recently dyed the tips of her dull brown hair to bright pink (I kid you not, and you would have thought that would have looked terrible but looked pretty flickin' if you asked me)

I checked the clock; it was only eleven after and what a long day it has been.

And to make matters worse, that day wasn't even over yet.

Great, that was just great.

"Hello!" The teacher plastered a smile to cover the scowl he had earlier, as everyone settled down to their seats like we were having the best time we had in our life even though it was the dullest day of my life. "My name is Mr. Luchashevanski and welcome to Science 9!"

Oh my God, you have to be kidding with me. A person with the last name of Luchashevanski was teaching us? If all the teachers that taught here at this fancy (not to mention big) school had tacky last names like that…

I was going to prepare to run for my life.

Literally.

And you would have though that the teacher was a tad bit over excited. I mean, seriously. Who is their right mind would be so excited about science.

Except for the nerds, of course. But, minus the nerds.

Seriously, who cared what they thought? But then again, whatever.

Candace, who sat to my right said something like. "Isn't somebody a little overzealous today."

I nodded as if I knew what that meant even though I didn't have the slightest clue what Candace just said to me, Mr. Luchashevanski (I'm pretty surprised myself that I was able to spell his name, much less pronounce), told us a brief introduction about himself and bunch all that crap as if I cared.

Kayla said something like. "Wow, that is one heck of a last name."

Just as I said. "We're bound to be bored in this class if he's teaching us."

"I know right—"

The teacher cut her off by clapping his hands together and said. "Alright enough with the chatter, I'm about to start the roll call. If I pronounce your wrong, correct me if I do."And with that he scrolled down the list of students and began by saying. "Kara Adams?"

Seriously, he said chatter.

Who says that these days?

The girl with faux blond hair and brown eyes called Kara Adams raised her hand. "Here."

Anyway, which the teacher went down the roll call, we passed notes back and forth until the time passed. I mean like, what would you be doing if you were stuck in a class room where the teacher took forever calling out the roll call? Pft, it's not like the teacher would care if we did. "Amelie Forest?"

"Here!" A girl with bright red hair chirped.

The teacher squinted before saying. "Crystal Huntley?"

That was my cue to say, so I straightened my back and said. "Present."

After that, Kayla went back to where she left off. "And when I was back at Kauai, I met so many cute guys! Of course, it would have been better if you were there, Candy. Maybe it would take your mind of your break up with Steven, Chrysalis."

God, I really hated that nickname. It reminded me of butterflies.

And what made it even more worse that she mentioned my ex-boyfriend, Steven Desmond. It was bad enough that he dumped me for some dumb blond girl, but that didn't mean that she had the permission to say it to my face just when I was beginning to get over him.

"Don't call me Chrysalis." I snapped at Kayla, my eyes brimming with absolute scorn. "And don't mention Steven to my face again, it was just as bad enough that he dumped me for some faux blond slut, but that didn't mean that you are entitled—"

And the last sentence came louder that I had planned, and then the teacher stop calling out names and said. "Miss Huntley, is there a problem? I can assure you that I take absolutely zero tolerance for talking in this class. Do you want to report to the Principals' office, Miss Huntley?"

I replaced my scornful expression with a cheerful one as I straightened my posture. "No of course not, Mr. Luchashevanski."

And with that, he continued with his roll call. "Kayla Madison?"

Kayla plastered a phony smile before saying. "Here!"

And I turned towards Kayla and continued, wearing yet another scornful expression. "Doesn't mean that your entitled to say his name to my face. Just because we broke up, still doesn't mean I'm over him…" I said, my tone softened when I mentioned his name.

"Candace Mendoza?"

"Here, Mr. Luchashevanski." Candace said, wearing a worried expression. I guess that she sensed a little tension between us. I mean like, come on, what would you have done if your best friend in the entire world (universe, whatever) thinks she can—

"Alright class, settle down, now shall we?" The teacher, Mr. Luchashevanski said as he placed the attendance folder calmly on his desk while he clapped his hands together, plastering the biggest smile he could muster. "Since it's our first day together, it's a perfect opportunity to start our first science lesson today! Isn't that such a great idea?"

Oh no, he must be joking.

Right?

—

Anyway, the rest of class was insanely mind-numbing. All we ever did was talk about some damn formula that we were suppose to know for some damn test we were having next week. Next week, I tell you! And the week was not even finished and he is telling us we are going to have some darn test? Damn, the fates…

While Mr. Luchashevanski or whatever his name was still discussing what we had to do in our upcoming assignment that was going to be due next week, I avoided Kayla because I was in a pretty darn steamed mood. God, one of the things I hated about her is her large mouth. Sometimes it seemed like it wasn't connected to that thing she called a brain.

"Crys?" Kayla titled her head towards my desk, "Are you okay?"

I slowly turned my head towards my right side. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped in a sharp tone. And then I added, "I'm kind of trying to learn… so would you please—"

"Like real you do." Candace snickered. "Crystal, you hate school as much as I do."

Swell.

"Crys?" Kayla titled her head towards my desk, "Are you okay?"

I slowly turned my head towards my right side. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped in a sharp tone. And then I added, "I'm kind of trying to learn… so would you please"

"Like real you do." Candace snickered. "Crystal, you hate school as much as I do."

Swell.

Anyway, that obnoxious bell rung. And I've got to tell you it wasn't as obnoxious as I usually thought it was, it was music to my ears. I couldn't wait to run towards my next period so I could get away from Kayla and her large mouth. I ran so fast I almost bumped into someone…

"Oh, um… sorry?" I said, looking at the person which happened to be a guy. A pretty hot guy to be exact. He had brown hair tinted with gold and green eyes. And um, did I forget to mention that he was a really hot guy? He had a black tank with a pair of shorts (or army shorts whatever you call them..)

The guy looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, no problem. I was going to be late for class. I'm Chase." And then he stuck his hand out, I shook it and I said. "Cool, I'm Crystal. Well, see you around. I gotta fly."

I waved good bye and I quickly head towards the next direction.

God, did I forget to mention that he was hot? I mean really hot but…

I checked my schedule and sighed, my next class was with some lady with the name of Glosser and guess who else was going to be in my class?

Kayla.

Holy cow, I knew that my luck was bad but I didn't know that my luck was this bad. I swear the fates really hate me, or why else would the fates put me in a class where Kayla was in, but then again, I didn't have to sit with her. So when I went in the class, which I figured out that every desk was paired in two. Just my luck, Kayla came in.

"Oh, hi Crystal!" Kayla greeted me. "I can't believe it that we're in the same class together! Oh I can't wait, why don't we sit together?"

Brilliant idea, Kayla. Just another brilliant idea to make my day worse…

I grumbled, not really wanting to be rude or anything so I sat with Kayla, who was chatting happily totally oblivious to my misery. The teacher, which I assumed to be, was a rather plump woman. She had a waist bigger than two desk combined. I guess that she was very fond of eating a lot…

"Well, hello everyone!" The teacher, who was Ms. Delaney said, plastering a huge grin. "As you can see, my name is Ms. Delaney and welcome to Art!"

Swell.

I was stuck in Art, wasn't I?

And the teacher was some large woman that had a waist twice the size of a normal man.

Scary.

"Can you believe that she's _our _teacher? I mean, _c'mon, _it had to be her of all the ninth grade teachers?!" Kayla exclaimed.

Whatever, and then I'm all, "Well, she's the only cooking teacher for ninth grade, isn't she? So I don't think it's that all odd."

And kept her shut up, well until Ms. Delaney gave us a brief introduction about herself Kayla said something like, "I hope we bake cookies!"

That was random, I mean c'mon, I wonder what Kenneth sees in her.

I mean that in the kindest way possible.

"Ah, well. Settle down everyone," Ms. Delaney grinned, even though some of the students were standing up in there chairs like annoying little brats. I mean c'mon, seriously. Doesn't she ever stop smiling. "Let's see, ah, I'm going to do the attendance," and then she grabbed the folder. "So correct me if I mispronounce your name."

Ms. Delaney gave us another grin before saying. "Carmen Amarelle."

"Here." The girl call Carmen Amarelle said. "And it's Karma."

Name after name, Ms. Delaney seemed to pronounce every single name worse than the last time.

"Christine Huntley."

WTF.

She did not just call me that.

She called me Christine.

"Um, no." I said, in the nicest way possible. "It's Crystal."

Ms. Delaney nodded and then proceeded with the next name, "Raine Keyhani."

"Here."

And then she continued and then she paused before saying, "Kayla Madison?"

"Here!" Kayla chirped.

Mrs. Delaney stopped and said, "Are you related to someone? Chloe? Chloe Madison?"

The smile that danced across her lips froze. It wasn't like Kayla disliked her sister, but she was tired of being compared to her sister, who was an extremely intelligent twelfth grader with an IQ practically above the scale. She wanted to be noticed for her skill and ability, not because of her sister's ingenuity.

Kayla grumbled a feeble. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh, that's incredibly! I can see the resemblance. She was just the brilliant student I had," Ms. Delaney complimented as Kayla sunk into her seat with ever word. "I've never had such a brilliant student in years. Not that the others were not intelligent but Chloe displayed such _charisma_. I'm sure you're just as intelligent as that sister of yours."

The part when Ms. Delaney made an emphasis for _charisma_ almost made me burst out laughing.

Did I forget to mention that Kayla absolutely hated when everyone said that?

After Ms. Delaney's praise and finally finished the roll call, Ms. Delaney gave us an assignment what she would call a group project. We were put in groups of six that were consisted of five. There were about thirty students in here and she'd managed to put us in six groups without leaving anybody out.

Not bad, for someone her age but…

"Hi, as you can see, my name is Kayla Madison…" I heard Kayla's brief story about herself a mile away, I grumbled.

Wouldn't she ever shut up!

Anyway, I meant that in the _kindest _way possible. So if I recalled correctly, there were about three guys and three girls including me. Some guy was drawing something that appeared to be… a surf board or a pair of roller blades, I was never too sure…

"Alright, I'm Karma Amarelle." The girl said, her voice loud. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun as if she didn't have the time in the world to put it in a decent ponytail. She had worn a collar shirt and a pair of baggy jeans with converse high tops. And if you ask me, her clothes clashed terribly. I mean c'mon, who wears bright red on the second day of school?

"So, I'm like a freshman and I'm pretty smart. My favorite subjects are Science, Math, History, Art and of course Creative Writing." Can you believe this girl, she actually wanted to learn, there was nothing wrong with that but if there's anything she needs to improve it was her appearance.

Apparently she didn't have the decency to at least take a good whiff of herself.

And then the funniest part is when everyone else in the class went silent and she was still talking as if we were engrossed to whatever she was talking about. And then when she noticed everyone stop talking she flushed a deep scarlet even though she had bright red hair.

Like my mother always says, you should not judge somebody by their appearance.

Anyway.

She looked so red it would probably make most tomatoes ashamed.

"Um… I'm done talking for now." Karma said, her name reminded me of that saying. I'm not so sure, and then some dude, the very same boy who was drawing err, what looked like a skate board said something like. "I'm Garfield Olsen."

"Hey are you named after that—"

The boy looked Garfield looked peeved. "No I'm not named after that cat."

I straighten my posture, did this boy even know who he was talking about. "No of course not, Garfield. As a matter of fact, I was actually going to ask you if you were named after the twentieth president of America that was assassinated after being six months in office. Am I correct?"

The guy looked absolutely shocked, as if he didn't see this coming. The guy beside him slapped in him the back and said, "She got you bro!"

Like I said before, you shouldn't judge a girl by her appearance.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me, I bet none of you knew that Garfield James Abram was actually a person, much less the twentieth president. And yes, the fact is actually true if anybody didn't know. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was pretty short but I promise I will make longer chapters in the future…

With love,

Jennifer S.


	5. The New Girl

**A/N: **HEY EVERYONE! I'm not dead or anything if you were wondering, its just that I'm kind of busy and I had seven other projects to complete. (Shocker, isn't it? My teachers likes us to push us hard). Anyway, since I'm back I hope you enjoy my latest chapter... who do you think is talking this time?

**D/C:**I own the WITCH series, and in fact me and my family have an apartment just right next to the town Heatherfield. My sister and I sometimes visit Cornelia's place' and we have parties their and drink their wine and all...

Gosh, you actually thought that I was telling the truth? I don't want to get sued but...

* * *

**Chapter 5 — The New Girl**

It was about time fourth period was over, the bell rung which wasn't really a pleasant experience either. Locker doors slammed in succession, creating the cacophony that filled the halls. I felt the summer breeze going through my hair as I quickly turned the dial on my lock around several times.

"Hey," said a voice behind me, it was the same girl who I met earlier this morning, Angela Forest. Apparently she had recently joined the freshman soccer team, swim team and the list goes on. And your all probably thinking, how did a shy girl like me befriend a jock like her.

Well, I happen to join the cross country team as well.

Gasp. Now there's a shocker.

None of you saw that coming did you? If you didn't believe me, you could ask my previous coaches who were in what you call in total shock, they probably though that a little girl like I am wasn't capable of anything but…

Look how that turned out.

Anyways, Angela and I headed towards the courtyard (or otherwise known as the quad) where the students hung out until lunch break was over. I would have preferred the library where there was peace and quiet. And yeah there were mostly a bunch of guys hanging around the quad.

Did I forget to mention they had their arms around a bunch of fake blond cheerleaders with boobs so fake even an idiot even could tell.

Angela told me we had Glosser next period, and then we were interrupted when a series of voices came up behind us, the voice was yet familiar but somehow oddly vague to me at the same time. And then I noticed that Angela had the very same scowl that she had on her face.

I whirled around, but then I turned back because of I was nearly blinded by the vibrant rays of the sun. After, I turned the other way to see a girl with really blond and another girl with faux blond hair followed by a brunette. I groaned, waiting for all hell to break lose.

"Oh, look who we have here." The girl with really blond hair and had these intense blue eyes that wondered why she was totally not interested to what you thought or had to say. The brunette snorted as if the faux blond told her some kind of joke and then the other blond said. "It's the audacious redhead and her docile little friend."

She made an emphasis on _audacious_ and _docile_.

"Actually, I don't think I know you." Angela said, her expression was blank and she seemed surprisingly calm for a person like her. And then she titled her head and said, "Do I know you from somewhere? Because I don't. Are you stalking me or something?"

A look of surprise fell in her impeccably groomed features. It seemed like it was a highly entertaining sight to see the blond girl who I figured her name was Selina shriek in absolute rage while it was a slightly scary sight to witness the murderous face than I had never thought she was capable of.

It seemed that it wasn't only Angela who thought it was slightly entertaining, because how would you explain the contagious laughter that the brunette tried to hide. The faux blond however, seemed to be a bit surprised at the fact that her brunette friend was laughing at the blond girl.

The blond girl however, seemed to have a difficult time trying to formulate a complete sentence, whereas I thought we were tortured enough. "Alright, alright. I think you two might have started off the wrong way." I said, the pacifist I was.

"Why don't we start all over and forget this ever happened? So, that way we don't make any more, er, assumptions." I said, plastering a smile so big I didn't even think that I was ever capable of. The brunette however, stopped laughing. What a shocker, I thought she would never shut up.

Mind my manners please, but seriously.

The brunette glared at me with her intense emerald eyes of hers while the faux blond smiled at me and stuck her hand out. "Alright, then… I'm Sydney Braverman and my other two friends are Kelsey Minerva and Selina Rosen."

The brunette and the faux blond names were Kelsey Minerva and Sydney Braverman, I guessed that the ring leader was Selina Rosen.

"Cut it with the crap, Sydney." The Selina girl snapped at her faux blond friend as she widened her bright green eyes and then went behind her cowardly. Selina looked up to us, and snickered. "Oh, please. Just because you apologized now, which is a little to late, doesn't mean that we're going to forgive you for what you did."

Angela decided to play dumb. "Actually I don't believe it. What did we do again?"

I nearly snorted when her perfect face contorted in absolute shock. And I have to tell you, it was a pretty nasty sight.

And then the brunette girl started laughing all over again it looked as if she was going to fall on the floor laughing and then the Selina girl snapped at her which kept her shut up and to us she sneered, "You know what you did you little skank and don't you dare try to act dumb about it." And with that she flipped her hair and walked away, with the brunette still laughing.

"Seriously," Angela laughed. "What did we do?"

And I'd like to know what we did as well.

—

So after lunch was over, it was fifth period. And I had some teacher with the name of Albemarle, I kid you not, Albemarle. And in my old school in Lawton I thought that the teachers had stupid names but Lawton was nothing to what NW had.

The lunches they served were for free, because the parents paid for them in the administration sheet which was only a couple hundred dollars. And seriously, NW was totally awesome. Even though I missed Lawton a little bit…

And then the teacher came in, and she looked as if she was dressed for business. She had worn a pantsuit and had worn a pair of dark tights or whatever they were called and seriously I totally loved her shoes. They were these three inch heel ones and they were those kind with straps. Anyway, the teacher had this scowl as if she wanted to kill us or something.

"Hello, class…" She said in monotonous voice as if she didn't care. I guess that Rachel wasn't kidding that most teachers that taught in high school could care less about you. "As you can see, I'm Mrs. Albemarle and I take zero tolerance in the class for talking if it is not about the subject. But, don't get comfortable just yet."

Whatever she said. I wasn't the least bit surprised. Most people were in total shock while the others, the other people (most of them looked as if they were wearing suits) who were the nerds, were totally calm, of course since English was probably one of their best subjects. God, I wish I was as confident as them.

"I am your honors teacher and in order to pass my class you must at least read a couple books daily, and of course you dislike reading then that you create you a whole lot of problems…" Mrs. Albemarle droned on and on about the basics of reading something like that. I'm pretty smart for my age which would explain the 290 I scored on my IQ.

You would call me a nerd, but I'd rather prefer smart. Most people would tend to fun of that fact, but who would care what they thought. A couple of students in my class groaned at the very thought of reading. I shot them a look of annoyance and my focused my attention on the teacher.

"And now," The strawberry blond lady said, paused for a moment or two. "I will start the roll call. If I happen to mispronounce your name, please correct me because I'm sure it'll be uncomfortable if I start calling you the wrong name. Anyway, let's see who we have here. Ah, I see. Irene Alectra?"

"Here."

And she went on from reading for what seemed like twenty minutes in my fellow students' opinion from the looks of their face. One of them, the faux blond I saw earlier tuned out as if she didn't care what the teacher thought. Honestly, most people should give more respect to the teacher even if she happens to take longer calling the names.

"Eleanor Gavener?"

I raised my hand. "Here, ma'am," I added kindly. "And I would prefer Ella."

"Alright." She smiled at me for the first time all day. "Now, Tabitha Greene?"

"Here." A curly brunette said. "And it's um, Theresa."

"Okay, Tabitha." I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. After two more minutes, she had finally finished calling out the roll call. And then she talked about what was required for the curriculum. And before you know it, the bell rung, the usual shrill noise echoing through the halls while other people couldn't stand the noise and well, covered their ears.

"Class, dismissed." The blond said. "And don't forgot your assignment that's due next week."

And now I had another assignment. Great, that's just perfect.

I had a couple more periods to go. And also, I had that obnoxious Selina girl in my upcoming class followed by her petty entourage which consisted of two girls. One was the faux blond whom Angela and I unfortunately stumbled to just yesterday before the first period started followed by the brunette, who seemed to have a severe laughing disorder. But I thought positive; at least I have Angela in my class who is another person that isn't very fond of Selina.

I walked towards my class, which was a couple doors across from my previous class. I was also fairly early probably because the room was barely empty the class only insisted three students, one very attractive brunette and two other girls who were busily whispering to each other.

So I sat a couple desks away from the cute brunette, so I could stare at him without him knowing.

"Hey, you don't have to sit so far away." And then as if he was trying to prove a point, he flexed him bicep.

I was too shocked to speak. I mean like, most people should just keep their comments to themselves unless they want to build a bad reputation to themselves. So I gathered my courage and shot him a very annoyed look at him and pretended that I was very interested with my shoes.

After a couple moments later, Angela entered. Today she had changed her perfectly straightened red hair that she did yesterday and changed her hair that was cut in stylish layers. She had changed from her soccer uniform into a pair of tan capris and layered blue tops, and carried a ton of books. She dumped her books to the desk next to mine.

Moments after Angela's arrival, more and more students came until it was nearly full. That is, the first part of the period went smoothly until a shriek of rage surprised me. Angela craned her neck to see what the commotion was about and then her jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God, please tell me Kels that I'm dreaming, I can't be in a class _with _her," Selina pointed at Angela and then pointed at me, "And her in it! Please tell me that they mixed me up in the class category and accidentally put me in class with _them _in it."

"I know," the brunette said, for the very first time all day, glared at me with such intensity if looks could kill she would have burnt a hole in my forehead. "It's like a bad dream."

And just exactly what did I do to make her so ticked off?

"I take it that your friends," the boy who tried to flirt with me earlier responded, his voice laced with thick sarcasm not even the dumbass trio would even detect.

"No actually, apparently she has something against me that I couldn't figure out." Angela flashed a smile at the cute boy, who snickered loudly enough for Selina to hear and her fellow followers to hear as well. "Ella, do you have any clue why she's so ticked at us. Because seriously, I don't have a single clue."

I smiled; I might as well play along. "Um, not really."

And to my shock the Selina girl smiled, oh no it wasn't a genuine smile. It was a malicious kind, the one that people give you to show that they don't really like you and they would assure you that would make your life miserable. Oh well, good luck in achieve that Selina.

"Aw, the audacious redhead and her little friend are trying to flirt with a cute guy even though he's off limits and currently dating someone else. Seriously, Angela. You should go for more your type." And then she pointed to a boy with dark hair and well, very large bifocals. "Like him for example, I'm pretty sure you'll make great children together."

How dare she even suggest such a thing!

Angela gave her a bright smile and said. "Thanks, sweetie! But I'm sorry but that's to cliché to be an insult. Do you have any idea how many times that insult was repeated? Oh, I forgot that any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!"

Boy, I bet she never heard that before.

Selina looked so peeved as if she was about to explode and her murderous face indicated the fact that anyone without a fifty meter radius should either flee for their life unless, thus of course their were retarded enough to watch. "Why you little vile piece of a shit. Don't you know who I am?"

Angela was confused. "I'm sorry, you must've confused me with someone who'd give a damn what you say."

By now, the brunette was laughing so hard she fell to the ground.

Go figure.

Poor Silena, standing there with her so called best friend laughing at her.

I don't blame the brunette for once, since Angela had a pretty sharp tongue and a hilarious sense of humor.

"You little bitch." Selina growled. "I'll get you for this."

I'm sorry that was to cliché to be considered a comeback.

"So a thought crossed your mind?" Angela snickered. "It must been a long and lonely journey."

And it was like a tennis match, and at this rate Angela was winning. And Selina was fresh out of tennis balls if you know what I mean.

Boy was it going to be a long day today.

* * *

**A/N:** And for the first day all day, Selina seems fresh out of insults. What will she do? Stay tuned to find out! The next two future chapters are basically connected to the fifth chapter, so it might kind seem a bit slow so like I said before, all the action starts somewhere around chapter 10-15 and they meet a certain... -ahem- I do not want to spoil anything so...

Anyway, Angela is not a daughter of Will and she did not marry someone with the name Lawton Forest because Matt is not related to Irma because of her humour. Eleanor is not related to Will either. Heather has no relation to the former guardains whatsoever. Ella is not related to Taranee because of her IQ is so high it's off the scale. The cute brunette dude will be Ella's future boyfriend.. or will he not be?

Stay tuned to find out!

-Jenny S.


End file.
